Maybe One Day
by austin.imaginative
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven, two great superheroes. Are they starting to be atracted to each other? Well one thing leads to another...and well let's just say the end result is a shocker to everyone...Even Happy! Raven's Emoticlone It's a Jaw dropping surprise. BBxRae RobStar, and a Robin POV. Rated because I'm paranoid about it.
1. Nightmare in Nevermore

Nightmare In Nevermore

Disclaimer: I do not own TT

* * *

Raven's POV

I…I killed them all…I…how…did I do it? I just stared at the forms and bodies of my friends. Two of my friends, Starfire and Robin were holding their cold, unfeeling hands, their last embrace before they were killed. Cyborg was dead in mind and feelings, but his body was still in use, the teen's once blue exoskeleton was now a dark purple with both eyes now red; he was her servant now, a mindless slave to her whim's. The only one not dead was Beast Buy, bound by purple coils in the shape of a cage, with the mark of Scath upon his brow; I made him turn into a cobra for my pleasure. My throne stood under the now crumbling structure of the titan's tower.

"Do you like what I've done with this boring and drab place Raven?," She said, "Well of course you do, I am you after all!" The sickly sweet voice belonged to a wickedly smiling girl, one who wore a cloak like that of mine, only tinted a deep dark red on the inside of it, with her hood pushed back and adorning her head was a crown of horns. I had been forced to my knees in front the throne for the sight's I had seen. "don't worry Raven, this will all be over soon," she cackled at this. With a flick of her wrists she sent shadows to engulf me. They pulled and ripped at my clothes, their touch icy, clawing and biting at my body. Then the shadows became less and less. "No," shouted the evil Raven, "No, how could he be here?" The storm of shadows finally parted to reveal a shadow with a human form. I was weeping profusely from all that I had seen, and I pulled away from contact with this shadow; I was afraid at what it might do to me. It kneeled down, and with what passed for a mouth, it smiled at me. It brushed my cheek and pushed a fray of hair that had strayed from my head behind my ears. That slight touch was strange to me, unlike the other shadows, this new one was familiar all the same. Then the shadow kissed me; I was surprised at that. It then hugged me in a tight embrace and I laid my head on it's shoulder. The hug was warm and seemed to strengthen me at the same time. I returned the hug and looked into the shadow's eyes; the eyes were a peculiar green, one of joy and comfort. Slowly I began to drift off to sleep thinking of the green eyes and what awaited me.

Beast Boy's POV

I woke up in a sweat, I had dreamt that a snake had slithered into my bed, but it had red eyes. Then I heard the slithering of a snake's tounge. Without moving my head, I could see the snake sitting up looking ready to strike. Quickly I morphed into a hummingbird escaping the cobra's striking distance and morphed into a mongoose. I Took care of the snake before it could go anywhere, and as I dealt the final blow, it opened a second pair of eyes, red eyes. I ran to Raven's room knowing this was a problem she was dealing with, since a similar thing had happened before. "raven, Raven," I yelled pounding on her door, "Raven are you O.K.?" I had heard moaning and groaning, and rushed inside to see if she was O.K. I saw Raven tangled in her bed sheet's, sweating all over like she was in fevered dream. The mirror to Nevermore lay on her drawer near her bed, so I feared the worse. "Raven," I said, shaking her to wake her up. She merely moaned as a response to my reaction. I leaned down at her whimpering figure, smiling and trying to keep calm. I saw hair in her face so I took one hand and brushed it back along her cheek from her forehead. The girl had never looked so scared even with her eyes closed, so I kissed her. The kiss was spur of the moment but it had calmed her down. She was still shaking so I hugged her tightly, closer to me. She began to relax at the feeling of another's touch, so I laid her head on my shoulder and began to whisper her name in her ear. I heard soft snoring,; she had fallen asleep in my arm's. I gently lifted her up and placed her in her bed and put upon her two soft and cool sheets upon her. I pulled up a chair next to her, determined not to let her go without me watching over for her.

* * *

I hope you liked this, Review's help my creative process


	2. New Dawn

Friday Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

* * *

Raven's POV

I woke up afraid and confused, fearing that I was still trapped in that nightmarish world that held my worst fears. My fears were quelled though when I saw the bright morning sun still shining through my window. I looked at myself and saw my appearance was the same as always, the tower still the same as well. Then I noticed the chair near my bed. More specifically I actually the green kitten at the foot of my bed near where the chair stood. 'Oh no' I thought, 'what did I do last night?' Then another thought came into my head. 'What the hell is Beast Boy doing in my room!' I thought very angrily. But as I noticed the Beast Boy purring and my heart just melted; me with a well guarded mind taken out by a purring kitten. He was curled up, but then I notice those big green eyes opening, and he stretched out and quickly hopped off my bed once he noticed I was awake.

"Morning beautiful," he said, "Hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, what…did…did we do anything last night?," I asked him, but I felt like my face was on fire.

"No Raven, we didn't do anything last night," he replied with a warm chuckle that lifted the mood, "I said you were beautiful because I got to see your face this morning." I chuckled at this, but then my face turned to one of concern

"Why can't I remember going to sleep last night then?," I asked him. My mind really was blank as to how I fell asleep, and how Beast Boy came into my room. I hoped that he could answer part of why my mind was fuzzy.

"I don't know what really happened to you last night, but I found you tangled up in your sheets, screaming bloody murder I might add, but I was able to get you to calm down, and pretty much you feel asleep in my arms, where I set you back on your bed," he replied, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, but that doesn't answer why you even came to check on me or why you stayed," I replied, a bit annoyed at his explanation, it felt like it wasn't the whole truth. "So what really happened," I ask.

"Huh, I guess I should tell you then," he conceded, "I was asleep, then I dreamt that that a snake was in my bed, when in reality there was a snake in my bed, a purple cobra with four eyes. I took care of it, and the four eyes kind of gave away who it belonged to, so I went to see if you were O.K." I saw him tense a little bit, but then he relaxed and continued on.

"I knocked on your door and called out your name, and when you didn't answer I came in to find you tangled in your sheets, sweating and moaning like you were having a horrible nightmare," he said, "I tried everything to wake you, you were so scared, the only thing I could think of was to kiss you; the kiss calmed you down, but you were still shaking horribly so I hugged you hoping it could calm you down more."

"Then you put your head on my shoulder and you fell asleep, and I decided to stand watch the night, and I guess," he chuckled, "I fell asleep watching you."

'Well thank you Beast Boy, for watching me I mean," I said, "Thanks for watching out for me, I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble." He chuckled, said goodbye, and left to his own room before the rest of the tower woke up and questions were asked. 'I wonder if he knew anything about my dream?' I thought to myself. Maybe I could trust him some more, maybe with my secrets, maybe with my dark dreams. Just maybe this day I could find solace in someone I might love. Maybe...one day...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for it being so short, but don't worry this is a prologue to what awaits the couple.


End file.
